Un nombre
by Nagini la Bruja del Sauce
Summary: Abacara encuentra el nombre ideal


**Resumen:** Abacara encuentra su nombre ideal.

 **Nota:** Fue un momento de inspiración que me ínsito a escribir esta pequeña cosa, para quienes son fans de España permítanme decirles que no creo en un España amoroso en la época de las colonias.

oOo

Abacara corrió con toda la velocidad que su abuelo le había enseñado en sus tardes de descanso cuando no tenía que hacer frente a los ancianos del consejo, sus pequeños brazos tenían sujetos un viejo diccionario que encontró tirado, sus pies descalzos solían de correr por la tierra dura que hería la suave piel, extrañaba la tierra hundiéndose entre sus dedos y el viento sin contaminar de su hogar.

A lo lejos escucho un reloj sonar anunciando las doce de la noche y su cuerpo se estremeció en parte por el frio y en parte por el castigo que seguramente España le daría por estar tan tarde en las calles.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su visión y su mano derecha trato de borrarlas pero eso fue su primer error porque al cerrar los ojos choco con algo duro cayendo sobre su trasero, levanto la vista para ver a un hombre alto rubio, de ojos muy bonitos color azul, vestía una toga negra y una cruz de madera, era un chamán español.

Lo siento – Hablo rápidamente, sus manos abandonaron el viejo libro para limpiar la ropa del hombre.

Alto ahí pequeña – Una suave voz salió de los labios del chaman, quien le sonrió divertido – ¿Que hace una niña sola en tan alta horas de la noche?

Su cara se arrugo cuando el chamán lo confundió con una niña – No soy una niña.

Oh – El rubio respondió.

El padre Alejandro miro al pequeño niño frente a él, tenía el cabello negro largo, piel de un color miel y grandes ojos color café, vestían una camisa blanca y pequeños pantalones café.

Tu eres uno de los niños que el señor Antonio trajo ¿No es así? – Pregunto curioso mientras se inclinaba a recoger al pequeño.

Uh si – Abacara respondió con miedo al recordar que iba tarde.

Alejandro sonrió divertido ante el nerviosismo del niño – Ven vamos a la iglesia, es muy tarde y el señor Antonio debe estar dormido.

Abacara se mordió el labio con nerviosismo el chamán tenía razón, él podría ser doblemente castigado por eso, era momentos en que quería que su mejor amigo Tlacayaoltzin estuviera con él pero su mejor amigo murió hace mucho tiempo dejando a Nueva España un chico serio y presumido.

Lentamente asintió al hombre mayor, paso con inseguridad sus brazos por el cuello del otro y dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro del chaman, él y alguno de sus hermanos y primos habían observado como España recogía de esta manera con tanta suavidad y amor como podía pero nunca a ellos, quienes trataban de hacerlo mejor jamás eran abrazados o recompensado, todo iba a Nueva Granada, Potosí, Guatemala o Nueva España pero nunca a ellos. Pero ahora él era abrazado con suavidad haciéndolo sentir seguro, los latidos del corazón del mayor eran relajantes y pronto quedó dormido.

oOo

Abacara despertó en algo suave y cómodo, recordó que él se quedó dormido en unos fuertes brazos y pronto estaba acomodando la cama con miedo no quería ser castigado, la puerta se abrió y el hombre de la otra noche entro.

Estas despierto – Hablo, sus manos traían dos platos con pan, queso y leche.

Buenos días – Contesto educadamente.

Ven, vamos a desayunar.-

El asintió obedientemente y rezo junto al hombre que se hacía llamar Alejandro.

Tu latín es bueno – alabo.

Oh, el jefe Antonio nos enseña en su tiempo libre – dijo sonrojado.

Eres un buen estudiante, pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre – El mayor lo miro curioso.

Abacara – susurro.

Es un nombre bonito.

Mi abuelo me nombro así – conto sonriente – Sin embargo el señor Antonio quiere ponerme un nombre más normal.

¿Has pensado en alguno? – El padre lo miro curioso y él se sonrojo.

Si pero… Es malo – murmuro desanimado.

Oh ¿Por qué? – Alejandro recogió al pequeño niño triste.

Abacara se abrazó inmediatamente a él, refugiándose en la comodidad que el otro cuerpo ofrecía.

Me gusta Lucifer – susurro en el oído.

Alejandro se detuvo de mecer el pequeño cuerpo al escuchar el nombre, por supuesto que era malo, era el nombre del ángel caído que dios nombro Satanás pero Abacara era solo un niño indígena que no tenía compresión de esto, siguió balanceando al pequeño.

Él podría cambiar – Abacara hablo tan bajo que tenía que inclinar su cuello para escuchar.

¿Quién? – Se encontró respondiendo con la voz que usaba durante una confesión.

El diablo, él podría cambiar, él fue una vez un ángel y podría estar evolucionando- Abacara se enfrentó a la mirada azul del padre quien lo miraba fijamente.

Puede ser – Susurro.

Se quedaron así hasta que un monaguillo vino con la noticia que el señor Antonio buscaba al padre Alejandro, Abacara se tensó y se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo más grande, el padre Alejandro froto su espalda con suavidad.

Lucien – Dijo antes de llegar a la salida.

¿Uh? – murmuro adormilado.

Es un nombre masculino en francés, significa luz y es un derivado de Lucifer – susurro en secreto, Abacara Provo el nombre y se sentía bien decirlo pronto llegaron a las puertas donde España los esperaba su mirada se endureció al ver a Abacara.

Señor Antonio, debo pedir perdón por mantener a uno de sus niños a tan altas noches, la hora se nos fue y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde como para dejar a un niño vagar.-

España suavizo su mirada al escuchar la excusa del padre y asintió – Agradezco su cuidado padre.

No es nada hijo – respondió con alegría – Nos veremos pronto Lucien.

Alejandro revolvió con cariño el largo pelo del niño, pero antes que se fuera se quitó su crucifijo y se lo puso al pequeño que lo miro sorprendido.

Cuídalo bien ¿Si? – pidió con una suave sonrisa, Lucien asintió energéticamente.

Pronto fue recogido por primera vez en los brazos de España pero mientras se despidió con alegría del padre Alejandro no pudo dejar de notar que los fuertes brazos que lo alzaban no eran tan cálidos como los del señor Alejandro.


End file.
